


Sunday Morning

by LilyannStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cuddle with Harry, him being the perfect guy he is, and then fluff leads to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I got some inspiration from the song Sunday Morning by Maroon 5, hence the title! XD

It was early in the morning when the dull light starts to shine through the curtains of mine and Harry's bedroom. I woke up slightly, but seeing Harry sleeping peacefully next to me I just curled further into his warm body, nuzzled my head against his chest, and fell back to sleep within moments. When I woke up later, there was a gray light coming through the curtains, bathing the room in a dim glow and I could tell it was cold and rainy outside, making me just want to stay in bed all day. I could feel Harry's soft and large hand caressing my face and tucking strands of my hair behind my ear. Slowly my eyes fluttered open to meet emerald ones that glittered with love. 

"Good Morning Y/N, my love. Did you sleep well?" Harry asks in his low, sultry voice. 

"I slept perfectly Harry, how about you?" I ask, leaning my head against his shoulder and just feeling him next to me, completely comfortable. 

"I slept well because you were by my side." He says, leaning down and kissing my forehead gently. 

He is being the typical loving and romantic Harry that he is in the mornings and right after we make love. He is always sweet and romantic, but he seems especially so in these quiet and intimate moments. When we are with other people, Harry gets loud and fun and crazy, but here at home, when it is just us two, Harry is quiet, shy, and sweeter than I have ever known anyone to be. I love both sides of Harry's personality, but I really love that this side is reserved for me and me alone. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close as he nuzzles his face into my hair, breathing in my scent. My face is buried in his neck as I breath deeply, just wanting to enjoy this moment of being so close to him. These lazy mornings where we can just lay together, and snuggle in bed help to remind me just how happy I am with my life. 

"Do you want me to make you breakfast, kitten?" He asks, running his lips along my jaw gently, reminding me that he is always there for me.

"No thanks, baby. I'm not hungry and I really don't want you to get up. I just want to lay here with you forever." I say into the skin of his neck, hiding my slight blush. Even though Harry and I have been together for a long time, I still get butterflies and blush whenever he is particularly sweet or I confess some of my intimate feelings. 

"That sounds absolutely perfect." Harry says, pulling me in tighter. 

We lay together silently for what feels like an eternity of happiness, his hands absentmindedly run up and down my sides, caressing my skin gently, and making me feel like the most special person on the planet. We don't need to speak in order to communicate. Just gazing into each other's eyes and touching each other's skin gently we can communicate more than words could ever allow. Through ever light brushes, gentle kisses, lingering and loving gazes, I can feel that Harry loves me more than anything in the world, and I can see that he knows I love him just as much. 

Harry turns to lay on his back and though we are still touching, I feel the need to be more completely in contact with him, so I roll on top of him, laying my head over his heart listening to it beat gently in his rib cage where it beats only for me. I reach up and run one hand over his cheek, my fingers explore his features, though I know his face better than I know my own, and my other hand reaches down to entwine my fingers with his. While he holds my hand tightly, his thumb running soft circles over the back of my hand, his other hand runs up and down my back, settling near my lower back and tracing feather-light shapes on the exposed skin there. I sigh against his chest, mesmerized by the overwhelming content that is taking over my body and soul. He truly is my other half, the missing piece to my puzzle, the light in my life that I have always been missing. In the silence I can hear the light fall of English rain outside, and I am eternally grateful that Harry and I can both stay in bed today and neither of us has to go out into the cold and go to work. 

Wanting to express my happiness and content to Harry, I lean up and kiss him gently on the mouth, feeling his lips curl up into a smile beneath mine. I take this as a chance to run my tongue along the seam between his lips, asking for entrance. Harry immediately complies, opening up to my exploring tongue. The kiss is very calm and languid, with no sense of urgency or fleetingness. We know we can stay here forever if we want to and there is no need to rush things. Our lips move slowly against one another's knowing each other's mouths like the back of our own hand, but wanting to explore for the fun of it. I slowly run my hands up and down his shoulders and neck, weaving my fingers through his hair, just loving to explore his perfect body. I sit up to adjust myself and I feel how hard Harry is in his briefs. I lean back and lightly grind into him, keeping eye contact and watching his eyes grow dark with lust. 

Within moments Harry has flipped me onto my back and is sitting between my legs, sucking a lovebite into my neck. He grinds his member into my center and I moan out, enjoying the feeling of him everywhere on my body. He continues to suck at my neck as he runs his hands up under my tanktop and pulls back momentarily to remove the clothing from my body. Once my pyjama shirt is off, his mouth goes straight to my breasts, sucking gently and taking his time with my body as his hands run up and down my exposed torso. I rake my hands up his muscular back, scratching at him in pleasure. His mouth works expertly on me and I whimper, showing Harry just how much I love what he is doing. His hands glide down to the waistband of my shorts and he begins to pull on them gently. I lift my hips up a bit, letting him slide my shorts and panties down easily, leaving me completely naked.

Once I am completely naked, I slowly slide my hand into Harry's shorts, grasping his hard length, and pumping slowly. I make sure to give extra attention to the veins that run up his shaft, and I gently slide my thumb over his slit, causing him to hiss out in pleasure. Whenever we are together, it is like this. Slow, deliberate, and we just allow ourselves to take in every inch of each other. Harry reaches down, grabbing my hand and pulling me off of him as he slides his shorts all the way off. Now that we are both completely naked, we take a second to admire each other. Harry slowly glides his hand from the nape of my neck, down between the valley of my breasts, his fingers slide over my stomach, taking his time and just enjoying my body. Finally his fingertips reach his destination at my core. He slides his finger into me gently, just feeling me, and wanting to soak in every sensation he receives. I moan out as he slowly pumps into me, his fingers not quite delivering the pleasure his dick could do, but in the name of love and trust, this is just as intimate. 

"So wet for me, Y/N. I love when I can see just how turned on I make you. I love you more than anything in this world. I am so unbelievably lucky to have a girl as amazing as you in my life." Harry whispers against my lips as his fingers continue to glide in and out of my body, continuing his exploration. 

"Oh, I love you so much Harry. Words can not express how much I love and need you."

Harry kisses me passionately before he pulls his mouth away from mine and slides down so that his face is level with my wet heat. 

"God, it is so beautiful. You are so beautiful love." He moans into my inner thigh before he takes my clit into his mouth suddenly, sucking, licking, and biting gently until I am clenching around his fingers, nearly ready to come.

Harry understands what those signs mean without me having to say a word and he pulls his fingers out of me, sucking them into his mouth with a moan before he quickly positions himself at my entrance. With just a slight nod of my head, Harry gets the ok to thrust into me slow and deep. This is how we like it, not rushed, or chasing an orgasm, just feeling each other in the most intimate way. He thrust into me making me feel him along ever single inch of my entrance, and we both moan in unison at the feeling of being connected this way. It is more than just sex, it is more than making love, it is pure unity. 

Harry continues his deep thrusts, letting me feel him and him feel me. After a while both of us are grinding into the other, in need of that one last bit of friction to send us over the edge. Harry reaches down, large hands grasping my hips as he pulls me up towards him, changing out angle and making him hit me deeper than he has before. At the sensation we both come with a scream of the other's name and collapse back onto the bed, a tangle of hot sweaty limps, constant "I love you"s float through the hot air as we struggle to catch our breath. 

We lie there, cuddled for the most of the day, more at peace with everything that it would ever be possible to be alone. Fingers entwined, admiring gazes unabashed, and no conservation of praise and appreciation for the other, that is our relationship.


End file.
